cwafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TVLwriter/archive2
Character How do you get pictures of your CWA Character?CloneCody 05:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) the live chat Still does not work for me, all i get is a blank sreen like the picture i took before....Wuher MosEisley 15:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) the live chat Still does not work for me, all i get is a blank sreen like the picture i took before....Wuher MosEisley 15:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The top left picture for the wiki if you ever need a specific character for it, do not hesitate to ask...Wuher MosEisley 16:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) For the logo Yes I can... I will send it to you in an hour or two... it is lunch time here so that is why it will take an hour or two... Wuher MosEisley 16:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) It was easier than i thought it would be see done... Wuher MosEisley 16:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) The logo ned anymore changes? Wuher MosEisley 16:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Here is a better one This one has less blue on wiki.. Wuher MosEisley 16:30, July 19, 2011 (UTC) The wiki theme I made some wiki home things, how about each week you change it? so there is a different one each week... also the background is not on tile mode... Wuher MosEisley 19:11, July 24, 2011 (UTC) by the way, you have the wrong version of the home thing on right now, the good one is called, wiki home4 I'd like to stick to the default logo with the clone trooper image for now. I'm not planning to change it until a special event or something like that comes by but thanks anyways. TVLwriter 19:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) That is ok... Just remember which characters i chose when the friday update comes ;) Wuher MosEisley 20:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC) e3 summer of 2010 testing photos File:Wot-e3-2010-1024-00028-1276820863.jpg File:Wot-e3-2010-1024-00043-1276820888.jpg Wuher MosEisley 17:53, July 27, 2011 (UTC) r2-a3 Wuher MosEisley 20:03, July 27, 2011 (UTC) the e3 2010 gear those were gear featured in the e3 2010 demo you could play at e3 2010, it had all the things even all the droids, it had brer for credits in one video, wonder why they made it sc gears are almost the same these two gear have the same gloves and boots, and they are almost the same.... weird isnt it? Wuher MosEisley 17:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) live chat go into it i have something to tell you Original dooku there is a new dooku gear only available at toys r us, it was added the day the gungan saber came out, also the forum users and i agree it is bugged, it looks almost the same as the other one except the shade of colour, we all agreed they messed up and it was suppose to have a cape... Wuher MosEisley 14:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) File:Cwa940.png have something to tell you i have something to tell you in live chat again, meet me there whenever you can Wuher MosEisley 00:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) tvlwriter, this is ObiKenobiUPC Hi. This is ObiKenobiUPC. i am the somewhat new editor on the Clone Wars Wiki, and i have a dilemna. Anaken21sec1, Legoclones, and i all use the same comps as Macewindudoggy. since he was blocked, we can't edit until tomorrow. i'm sorry if this is a problem. if you can fix this, that would be nice. i am contacting you here because i don't have any means of contacting you on the Clone Wars wiki. ObiKenobiUPC 22:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC)ObiKenobiUPC Block of Macewindudoggy Sorry, its ObiKenobiUPC 23:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC)ObiKenobiUPC again. if you would unblock macewindudoggy (if you can) anaken21sec1, legoclones and i will watch him. we have been criticizing and discouraging him from the edits hes been making a lot lately. we'll keep on eye on him. Thanks! ObiKenobiUPC 23:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC)ObiKenobiUPC inactivity I am guessing you will not be playing the game also? Wuher MosEisley 18:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes TVLwriter 18:33, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Template? Hello TVLwriter, I have to get your opinion, recently I created a Template:Infobox on the page of Bail Organa, but I'm not sure that it looks very good, or if this wiki even needs those kinds of templates. Take a look and see what you think (feel free to delete both the Template and the image if it isn't to your liking). Bane7670 22:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Padme gear When i uploaded all of those images of unreleased stuff i also uploaded a photo of padmes gear from one of the bonus pictures that came in the galactic passport, pelcarus(sorry ever learnt the name) deleted all the photos including the padme from the galactic passport, i can not find it anywhere through the pictures on my computer, do you think you can restore it and put it in unidentified gear page? it looks like a green twilek in a purple turbin, with a white skin tight suit on, she was standing in a jedi living quarters. Wuher MosEisley 00:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the trouble I found it, Wuher MosEisley 16:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Are you a member in the game? Orangegrub 00:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Orangegrub What would you rate it from one to ten, ten the best Orangegrub 02:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Orangegrub Thanks for your input. I'll try it out for a week or two, see what it's like. Orangegrub 07:23, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Orangegrub Re:Edits So I noticed. Well, it's not that big of a deal, we can do it like that. My only request is that there be one like that (like on a pet page) just under the title of the page, even if it's not a character quotation. Bane7670 00:18, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template Now that's better! But that Future content template was actually supposed to be a Confirmation template, with that same text, but maybe combined with some of yours. I had another template in mind for needed sources and future content. I might want to change it, only a little bit. If it's alright with you of course. Bane7670 23:02, September 8, 2011 (UTC) And there's one minor issue you may want to work out with them. Bane7670 23:16, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The thing i like about event pictures IF your house is good enough, somehow counselors find out and go to it and take a picture, this house belongs to phil from the forums, i would give you his ingame name on the fourms or ingame, What i like is, this was the first picture ever for an house inspection event, the funny thing is, no event ever went to it, my forum signature, i used to only use microsoft word as photoshop, but then i got photoshop, but my original signature i still use it as the background for my current one, the picture of my player was taken on that attack cruiser roof so the background would be white, then i used microsoft word to set white to transparent, i feel that house has a lot of history towards me. Wuher MosEisley 14:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) http://s1220.photobucket.com/albums/dd451/wuher1/?action=view¤t=updated-signature2.gif It looks very similar to the house we recently visited. Was it the same one? TVLwriter 16:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that is why i brought you there, to show it was a player made house Wuher MosEisley 16:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Template Hello again, as long as my mind is stuck on templates, I have a suggestion for one to put on your user page. Bane7670 18:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) A few more Templates Thank you for fixing those! I have a few more that I would like made just so they're ready if we need them. Template:Verify (Dark red or maroon) Template:Out-of-date (Light brown) Template:Spoiler (Black) I also did some work on Template:Delete, undo it or fix it if it isn't to your liking. Bane7670 20:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) home link Would this be alright for next Friday? Wuher MosEisley 21:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, this would be great to add on Friday. TVLwriter 22:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Additional Templates Yes, a spoiler template would be rare, but it would be handy to have on the rare occasions someone gets some information on future updates, like on Mission on Iceberg Three, or Mounts, for those who prefer the surprise of an update. I know Templates Verify and Confirm are similar, but they really aren't. Template Confirm means confirmation is needed from one of the External Links. Verify means an External link needs to be present. Also, on Template:Confirm, it's what Wookieepedia does, but this is another wiki, isn't it? :) And Template:Expand means more is needed. Out-of-date means there is plenty of information, but it's old, and more relavant info is needed. Very similar, I know, but I'd still appreciate it. Like on Halloween or Life Day, if new stuff is added along with the original items, that message will tell people to get it on the site ASAP. Once again, you could make them so they're ready IF we need them. Bane7670 21:47, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I understand about the Expand and Up-to-date templates, but they're giving two different messages, there's not much of a way to compromise them without loosing a clear message. The same goes for Verify and Confirm. Pardon me for asking, but do you not want many templates? It seems like you don't want to make too many. Bane7670 02:09, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you once again. But if you don't mind, if there won't be a spoiler Template, then I would like to change the FutureContent Template to the form I had in mind. Bane7670 22:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe I misunderstood you, will you, or will you not be making Template:Verify and/or Template:Update (Out-of-date)? Bane7670 21:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Main page slider Here is a better picture for the slider, you can resize it to whatever it is it needs to be Wuher MosEisley 21:08, September 13, 2011 (UTC) found out how to get original dooku I understand you wanted to know how to obtain the Original Count Dooku outfit. This is a promotion that Toys R Us is running. In order to obtain the outfit, you'll need to purchase the Star Wars R2D2 USB Flash Drive from your local Toys R Us. This flash contains many special goodies, including the instructions on how to obtain Count Dooku's Original outfit. this was from a ticket Wuher MosEisley 21:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC) chat the wiki chat is removed, i will send you a message on the forums Wuher MosEisley 22:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) the chat I think it is what it was when you first added it, well whatever it is, it does not work for me Wuher MosEisley 22:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) nevermind It did not work for me because i was just on compatable view, that was not the case when you first added the chat feature, also i keep getting message error Wuher MosEisley 22:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) new logo, i might neat to work on it more... Wuher MosEisley 00:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) THe wiki homepage link photo Are you keeping it up for exactly a week like you did for the icerberg 3 one? Wuher MosEisley 15:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm planning to keep it up for a while. TVLwriter 03:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Peltarius Well, Peltarius has certainly been a busy bee lately, hasn't he? Perhaps you've noticed. This is just an observation/opinion, but I think he's just making small edits to pages to increase the number of his edits. And what exactly is with the profile picture? Bane7670 19:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : Not to increase his edits, but to increase his badges, also, don't make offensive comments about other users on here Wuher MosEisley 19:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I care about edit counts. Also, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Google it. Peltarius 19:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :::It was an opinion, not an insult. Also, I only wanted a response from TVLwriter (no offense, you still answered my question). Bane7670 21:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ha, ha, ha, well Peltarius definately sounds sophisticated for a guy (I assume that you are) that likes a television show targeted towards young girls. I googled this as he suggested and it turns out that Teenage boys and Adults enjoy this show for its humor and it turns out that Peltarius is known as a "Bronie". Aside from that, he is just cleaning the place up, not intentionally spam editing to obtain badges. Judging from his in-game profile though he does not seem to actually be online very much. TVLwriter 02:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) The time has come Hello again, with the new Halloween page up, I think now would be the perfect time to add "Template:Update" that I suggested (So players will get any new content about it up as soon as they can). No hurry though, if you have other things to tend to, take your time. Bane7670 21:06, September 19, 2011 (UTC) : I think it would make more sense to label the page as 1st annual, and make a new page each year Wuher MosEisley 21:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) : Not really, one page for a single event is enough, Halloween is to be in the same format as Life Day. Plus doing that would be more work and take more time. Bane7670 21:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) International sc cards I think I shuld have mentioned this before, SOE Pre-Paid Game Cards have just arrived on shelves in Italy, Sweden, the Republic of Ireland, and UK – we are therefore extending an invitation to our valued customers in these countries to participate, for the first time ever, in purchasing SOE Pre-Paid Game Cards for Double Station Cash! (Back to school promo) To purchase cards in Italy, Sweden, or the Republic of Ireland, visit your local GameStop. In the UK, cards are available at your local WHSmith. Look for the SOE Game Card – it covers all our games and allows you to select from either Station Cash or Game Time (Game Time not included in the promotion). Wuher MosEisley 23:59, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki I was wondering if you can help me set up a wiki i just made? Wuher MosEisley 16:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Wiki wordmark I shall make a new wiki wordmark today since well never knew this but look at this.... It is all spotty, so any preference on the character? or shall i do the same one but right this time? Wuher MosEisley 23:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) tournament medals Here are some better photos of the medals for your templates Wuher MosEisley 18:18, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Holoprojectors Hello TVL, I would just like to remind you and all contributors that when players use holoprojectors, they do not "transform" into the creature/droid (as many pages have said), but they appear as it. As the store description of most of them clearly says, "Disguise yourself as...". Please refrain from saying transform. Bane7670 01:19, October 1, 2011 (UTC) If a player transforms into something they appear as that "something" so to me they are interchangeable, but transform sounds more casual to me. There may be slight differences but I do not want to get into the near negligible tid-bits about the differences behind the meanings of "transform" and "take on the appearance of". I don't mind either way and I think viewers will not mind either. Feel free change this up in the articles if you really want to and I will do my best to accommodate. TVLwriter 06:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Very well. As long as I'm here, do you think you could also make a Tournament Gold Medalist User Template? Bane7670 14:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I m backEchofives1234 23:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Descriptions Can I put on each room page like the longue a description of what the room looks like? wiki wordmark the one we have now is pretty bad, how about a mon calamari one until phase 2 comes out? Wuher MosEisley 20:20, October 3, 2011 (UTC) since right now the updates have been mon calamari related also the new mini game wolffe actually, i just checked,, looks like i missed this one, Wuher MosEisley 01:04, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Ryloth Is Ryloth really where players start off now? Bane7670 00:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) : Huh, that's an odd place to start the game. Bane7670 00:47, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Not quite, just read the description on why,"New Players will now start in the Ryloth Battle zone - an outdoor environment. There is a full scale battle taking place here with Republic troops & turrets vs. Battle Droids. The players will be able to run around and get up close with the participants in an ongoing battle. There's also a shuttle to port players to the Jedi Temple." Wuher MosEisley 00:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: I thought about that, they immidiatly get new players started with a battle to get them caught up in the fact that there's a war going on. Bane7670 00:57, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Removed descriptions? Hello again, about those removed descriptions, I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about. I checked the Edit history of both those pages, and I only formatted those descriptions, I didn't remove them at all. Bane7670 18:00, October 16, 2011 (UTC) The april first thing Actually we had a talk ingame, he thought it was the team going ingame and turning into holos to freak people out, also, i never deleted any pictures in the halloween gallery Wuher MosEisley 18:25, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark Here are some wordmarks for halloween, Wuher MosEisley 21:56, October 17, 2011 (UTC) SC SC is a thing where you get stufff for non members but on sc is equals a penny- Unsigned by wikia contributor. : Your point? Wuher MosEisley 00:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) : Excellent observation TVLwriter 00:56, October 19, 2011 (UTC) SC is a thing for non members and is a penny in U.S Dollars 03:28, October 20, 2011 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor A.K.A Figrin Gurfstation you know me right Yes, I do know you. But like Wuher says, what are you trying to point out to us? Sc can be used by members and non-members and 1sc equals 1 cent if that is what you want to confirm with me. TVLwriter 03:34, October 20